This invention relates to bedclothes.
As used in this specification the term bedclothes includes coverings for a bed, sheets, blankets, bedspreads, doona (duvet) covers, bed linen and similar goods.
Bedclothes commonly available on the market includes bed covers, fitted bottom sheets, flat sheets, blankets, doonas, and doona covers.
Although improvements have been made to bedclothes in the past, such as the introduction of fitted bottom sheets and the introduction of doonas, making a bed, particularly if blankets are to be used and particularly for less physically able people such as elderly people and those suffering from illnesses, can be surprisingly strenuous.
Further, in the case of institutions such as hotels which provide a large number of beds whose bedclothes often require changing daily, bedclothes which is easier to put on and take off would improve efficiency.
Also some items of bedclothes, particularly doonas have a tendency to slip and move around on the bed, in use, and may even slide off the bed completely. This problem can in some cases be alleviated by putting a heavy eiderdown or bedcover over the doona, however that is an unsatisfactory solution since the bed becomes too warm and the eiderdown prevents the freedom of movement which is one of the important benefits normally arising from using a doona.
Numerous attempts have been made to solve perceived problems with bedclothes. For example, AU A 57679/86, in the name of Dunlop Olympic Ltd is directed to a bottom fitted sheet for a mattress which is designed to fit particularly snugly to the mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,865 relates to a "contour bed sheet". The principal object of the invention disclosed in that document is to provide a sheet which does not require any elastic to attach the sheet to a mattress. The specific embodiment describes a number of bottom sheets which by virtue of the way the sheets are cut and sewn provide rectangular box-like end portions which can engage an end of a mattress.
However, if either of the two above-described systems were used for a top sheet, problems would arise in keeping the top sheet on the mattress, since it would be engaged at only one end. Also, comfort for the user would be insufficient as the top sheet would be held tightly against the mattress allowing insufficient room for a persons foot under the top sheet at the base of the mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,821 is directed to solving this problem. It discloses a bed sheet combination in which a billowy area at the bottom of a sheet is created to loosely receive feet. However, this solution has not been successful possibly due to its complexity of design and consequent relatively high manufacturing costs compared with a flat sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,908 is also concerned with solving the problem of insufficient space for a user's feet under a fitted top sheet. That document discloses a sheet having a pleat across the foot end. Making pleats is expensive and the sheet shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,908 would be expensive to manufacture and uncompetitive with flat sheets.
Thus despite a number of attempts to make a fitted top sheet, currently only fitted bottom sheets are commercially available since the attempts made to date to provide a fitted top sheet have proven unsatisfactory.